The Werewolf
by RedFangOfDoom
Summary: After Rin gets bitten by a unkown beast, will Len break the curse to save his twin? My first story.  T for bad words.
1. Chapter 1

Rin's POV  
>It was a boring day... Oh yes it is. Theres nothing to do! Living with Miku,Neru and of course my brother, Len.<br>Miku loves to brag about her leeks, poking Neru's face with a leek. We are all in living room, watching tv.

"Poke Poke poke!"  
>"Stop it will ya!"<br>" Haha Poke poke?"

Len is eating a banana, its what he does everytime. I once had a dream of him turning into a monkey. Its true! His obsession over bananas. Wow.  
>His bedroom is fulla bananas! His bedsheet is, his towel is, everything! His toothpaste is banana flavour and his toothbrush is the shape of a banana!<p>

"Coming on to the next show! Do werewolves exist?" Everyone is looking at the tv. Except me. Werewolves dont exist! Duh! All these video tapes or footprint casts of "werewolves" are some other animal!  
>Whats there a need to watch this crap? I'am going to bed!<p>

(Narrator)

As Rin opens her eyes, the sunlight shined at her eyes."Whats with the sun! Man, I should've slept with sunglasses on!" After brushing her teeth and changing to her everyday outfit, she headed towards the living room, Miku, Neru and Len where having breakfast.  
>"Morning! Why do you wake up so late? you always wake up soo early!"<br>"No idea.."  
>"Anything new?" Rin asks.<br>"Nope. All i learned is werewolves come out only during the night and the full moon shining!" "Miku, as in transform during the night?" Rin corrected her.  
>"Oh yes."<br>" Wanna go out and go to the arcade? I heard that that place has the most machines in this town!"  
>"Nah.. I'll pass." Len replied.<br>"Rin! I'll go with you!" Miku happily shouted.  
>"..." Neru ignored.<p>

-TIME FLIES- "Ready Miku?" Rin asks.  
>"Readeh Sister!Ah! My leek! I better bring it along."<br>"Cya later Neru and Len!"

As Len gets a banana, something hit his mind. What if werewolves DO exist?


	2. Chapter 2

(Rin's POV)

It was so fun! We really had a great time there. Hot guys, woah! It was like so insane in there. Feeling the techno around you.  
>Its just too cool.<br>Its so late, like 12:03 am. Should've came back sooner. Cuz its very spooky and dark. Miku was like super glue clinging onto me.  
>Did i mention that Miku's TOTALLY afraid of the dark? Yup. "Leggo." I shaked my arm, hoping that Miku will let go.<br>"No!" Damn it, shes really scared, and annoying at the same time.  
>"We'll be fine, just let go Miku... What? What are you starin at?"<br>Is it me or did i just noticed a big ass wolf staring at us with its big red eyes? OMG. Its not a wolf, its bigger and...  
>"RUN!" Miku shouted as she ran.<br>I ran. I just ran. I heard the beast's rapid pawsteps, chasing us like crazy.  
>It seems that i didn't saw where i was going, because i tripped over something and i faceplanted on the hard terrain floor. "BAM!"<br>"RIN!"  
>I tried standing up but i felt a sharp pain penetrating my ankle. Damn it. You better stand up quick Rin. Or else you will be food for the monster.<br>With all my might, i tried standing up, but the pain is just too unbearable. Miku was watching me from a far. "Miku help!" I cried. Miku was going to make her move but its too late. The beast leaped onto me and sank its shoulders into my left shoulder.  
>"Ahhh!" The pain.. Its so unpredictable. Am i going to die? Miku watched in horror, backing off. My shoulder is in extreme pain.<br>Its the most painful sensation i've ever felt in my whole entire life. No, I mustn't give up! NOT YET! With my remaining strength i kicked the beast at the jaw and staggered up, Miku and I ran back as fast as i could.  
>Holding onto my bleeding shoulder that looks like a big chunk of flesh ripped off me.<p>

(Miku's POV)  
>OMG.. OMG... Rin has been attacked by a beast, i dont know what to do. I feel so useless, watching her being attacked by that monster.<br>Ah! I see our house! Supporting the injured and bleeding Rin and knocking on the door,Neru answered the door.  
>She was flabbergasted when she saw Rin's wound. "Len, You better come quick!" Len was very shocked and speechless. I feel sorry for him. Right now, i need to help Rin!<br>"WHERES THE FIRST AID KIT?" Len shouted. "There!" We lay Rin on the floor. She was breathing heavily, trying to bear the unimaginable pain.  
>"Please hang on!" I shouted.<br>We took out Rin's sailor outfit. And her.. bra. "Len, brace yourself."  
>Len was blushing. I can see that. We took the bandages and wrap it around her shoulder and her chest a lot of times.<p>

(Rin's POV)  
>I could feel people surrounding me.. Putting bandages around me.,, I hear voices.<br>"Rin! Hang in there! You'll be fine!" I could her Len sobbing. He must be dead worried.  
>"There! All done! Put Rin on the bed and put an soaked towel over her head!" I hear Neru shouting.<br>I felt people carrying me onto the bed. Len was right beside me. Hes still crying.  
>I opened my eyes. "Rin! I'am SO glad that (sob) you're ok!" Len hugged me tightly. It hurt a bit but i dont mind.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

(Len POV)  
>There Rin was. I never seen her so injured in my whole life.<br>"Next time, I'll be going with you!" I said, in between sobs.I can see Rin's eyes started to water. I held her hand tightly.  
>" Hows Rin goin?" Miku asked. Playing with her plush leeks.<br>"Shes fine." I replied. I went to the kitchen, peeling an orange for Rin to eat. I never peeled an orange before, yup. I had alot of mistakes cutting myself. After a hard time peeling the orange, i put the slices in the bowl and went to Rin's bedroom.

(Rin's POV)  
>I feel so dizzy. My mind is a complete blank. I see the ceiling, an orange shaped light. I realised i was in my bedroom.<br>I tried to sit up,"Ugh.."I felt a stinging pain on my wound."Guess it isn't healed up yet." I did i get into such a mess?  
>I heard footsteps towards my room and the door opened. It was Len. Holding a bowl. I looked closer and realised it was oranges!<p>

My mood lighten up put the bowl next to my Len helping me to sit up, theres no pain great.  
>"Thanks Len. I appreciate it a lot." I grabbed an orange slice and chew on it. Heehee, the orange is soo fresh! I'am enjoying every second of it!<br>"Your welcome!" Len smiled happily. I guess I made Len happy. He really cared for me a lot. Even though I ran him over with my road roller a thousand timesand suffering broken bones, he still looks at me like his twin sister.  
>I'am touched. A tear dripped from my eye."I'll always be with you, no matter what." He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek."<br>"You like the oranges?"  
>"Yeah.. They taste nice."<br>"Well you better get some rest." Len took the bowl and said good night to me. I tucked in and get into a deep sleep since I was very exhausted from the running and action.  
>-TIME FLIES- (Neru's POV)<br>I hate waking up very early. I hate it! Not because of the sleep still in my eyes, its because of that ANNOYING MIKU!  
>You see, she and I share a room. And when i'am still asleep like around 5am, Miku would be as loud as a rock band!I wonder if she ever sleeps at all! Such as playing with her "Leek"<br>video games with the volume to the MAX! And my ears would explode, since my bed is very close to her gaming machines. And I would fall off the bed. Daily.  
>Its what exactly happened today.I was in my MOST comfy bed ever, dreaming of Len as my husband.. huh...suddenly " BAAANNNEM! BAANNGG! CLANK! DOINK!" My dream bubble will pop, my eyes wil jolt open, and my ears will ring like a alarm clock! " What the F-" I suddenly hit my head on the floor. The sleepness in my eyes will be gone, and i see Miku playing one of the games called Leek Theft Auto. One of the most annoying and loudest games in the planet. She is really enjoying herself.. Not for long.. I silently get one of my Len plushie with Rin and whack it on Miku's head with all my might. "MIKU! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! I'AM TRYING TOOO SLEEEPP!" I shouted at her ears.<br>I guess that my voice is totally loud, because Miku knocked out. I saw her hair stood on end when i screamed at her. LOL. Totally... K-O'D.  
>And finally.. I can get back to to my dream... Heehee.. (Blush)..<p>

...

"CLINK!" GRRRRR! WHAT NOWWW? I opened my eyes again and i saw that the f%$#ING GAME IS STILL ON! I'am going red right now..  
>I stomped towards the X-BOX and grab and throw it outside the window. Ah... finally, PEACE AND QUIET. I dont care who the x-box landed on. I DONT CARE.<br>I JUST NEED MY DAMNN SLEEEPP! Geezus.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks! Thanks for reading my story! I appreciate it! :3 I wont be online from 6th June - 10 i'll be going to Thailand for vacation! So be patient guys! I'll upload more when i come back!

(Miku's POV)  
>I opened my eyes. Odd, i'am not in my bed. I realised i was holding my game controller plugged to a blank television screen with something missing.<br>I realised it was playing Leek Theft Auto. And i hear Neru screaming and a clonk on the head by thing i blacked out. Wow..  
>Sigh anyway, time to brush my teeth and change ! I walked towards the bathroom, I saw Neru's messy bed. I guess shes up. After bruushing my teeth with my most favourite leek toothbrush, I went downstairs to have breakfast. Rin, Len and Neru where already awake. Neru was giving me the "I'am innocent!" looks rather annoyed. Nah, i dont care about the X-box anymore. I have my computer still!<br>"Morning everyone! :3" "Mornin." I went to the kitchen and made Leek sandwich for myself. I made one only for me because i served Rin, Len and Neru was in the toilet, for long time. Rin was banging on the door to hurry up, making funny noises while Neru told Rin to wait and wait.  
>Len passed out immediately. Yup. The results aren't so hot. It tastes good! I dont know why everyone hates it. Sheesh.<br>Len entered the kitchen.  
>(Len's POV)<p>

I saw Miku making her gross sandwich, i dont understand what she likes, seriously. I grabbed an orange sandwich for Rin and banana sanwich for me and went back to the dining table. Rin was in her pajamas, fiddlin with her hair. Neru's eating her favourite cereal, Len Oats. Its not my cereal. I guess someones name whose also the same as mine makes that type of cereal. Neru's face was blushing everytime she puts the cereal into her mouth. Such a wierdo.  
>"Here Rin, your sandwich." I handed it to her.<br>"Thanks."  
>I smiled and ran my hands through her hair while she ate her sandwich. I looked at her wound, "Its healing, great!" I smiled.<br>After breakfast, we did our own shit.  
>"GUYS, I'MA GO SHOPPIN FOR LEEKS! MY STOCK RAN OUT!" Miku shouted on top of her lungs. "MIKU, WE KNOW! WE ARE NOT DEAF!" I shouted. Rin gave Miku the shopping list. "Buy oranges, cereal, patrol, bananas, Len Oats and Dishwashing liquid!"<p>

(Miku's POV)

I changed into my everydays, grabbed my wallet, and exited the house. I strolled along the pedestrain path when i almost tripped over something I narrowed my eyes closer, and realised it was my X-box machine. I gave a wierd look, how can it end up here? I dug into the clumped mess, and digged up my Leek Theft Auto disc. Hah! Found it! I placed it into my pocket while i headed for the market.

-TIME FLIES-

I found a lot of leeks! My arms are full of grocery bags. Full of LEEKSS! I finally went back home to set down my things. Rin walked towards me and gave me a glare.  
>"Did you buy oranges, cereal, patrol, bananas,dishwashing liquid and Len oats?" Oh SHIT. I forgot! (Gulp)<br>"Uh.. i forgot! (Gulp) sorry! sorry!" I replied.  
><span>"ROADROLLAR ATTACCKKK! WRRRYY!"<span>

"NOOOOOo!"

-  
>Hope you enjoy it hahaz. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.<p>

"


	5. Chapter 5

SOOOO sorry for not writing for ages! gomen! D:  
>Anyway lets continue! :3<p>

-  
><span>(Miku's POV)<span>

Uhhhhhhh... That seriously hurt. She ran me over once, and then keep on stopping and running over me like squashing me into nothing. I learned a valuable lesson. NEVER, EVER, CROSS Rin. Or else you'll suffer the consequences.

(Flashback)

"Ahhh help!" I screamed as Rin chased me with her gigantic road roller.  
>As i was running across the street, I saw Meiko holding her beer and held up a sign "BLESS YOU. :)"<br>" DISSS WILL TEACHH YAAA!" Rin shouted as she pressed down the accerlating padel harder. She's closing in on mee.  
>I can hear the sound of the roadroller very close to me, i knew i was gonna be pancake in no time.<br>"AHHHHHH!" She ran over me. Rin reversed and ran me over again, and again, and again. "IT TOOK ME AGES TO FINISH THE GROCERYYY LISSSTTTt!" Rin shouted. I wonder how hard is it to write down oranges, cereal, patrol,bananas, dishwashing liquid,  
>and Len Oats? Wait, Len Oats is for WHO?<p>

(Rin POV)  
>That bastard... Thanks to her I'am very tired and my road roller ran out of patrol.. oh nevermind.<br>I sat on my chair, in front of the laptop screen. Watching Youtube videos...Hm... Hey whats that?  
>" Len X Kaito" HOLLYYY MOLEEEEYYYYY! I squealed on top of my lungs, trying my best not to look at the thumbnail of the video... I hover my mouse over it and i was gonna click it when suddenly Len came in.<br>I slam down the laptop cover.  
>"Hey Rin! Hows it going?" Len happily asked.<br>"Oh yes! I'am fine! Heehee!" I replied.  
>"Um ok." Len said. He opened the door and went out.<br>OOOHH MYY GODDD... THAT WAS TOO close. I lifted up the screen.

"Oh yea and-" My hair stood on end,I quickly covered the screen with my hands. I turned around to see Len's head pop up at the door.  
>"Have a great day." Then he dissappeared. Phew. He was JUST GONNA SAAAYYY THATTT?<p>

I checked the door and outside my room, making sure he doesn't appear again.

(Len's POV)

I'am bored. Nothing to do here! I need some entertainment. Rin has been using our road roller like its HERS.  
>Its supposed to be mines and hers. And recently shes been gaga over some "FORGETING TO BUY GROCERIES" over Miku.<br>And i was kinda surprised that my twin sister whos only 14 could dominate a girl whos 2 years older than her. I look at the sky,  
>its almost 9:00.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

My stupid CAPS is not workin... Geez. It takes me half of my energy to activate or de activate the stewpid caps. :L

Anyway...

(RIN POV)

I was like entertaining myself with Len X Kaito Youtube videos, I cant stop squealing... Great that Len was downstairs eating his own shit,(I meant bananas, not his actual "shit".) Its kinda hard to hide my secrets from him.  
>He's really a good "seeker". Like totally. I remembered how he managed to find my underwear of Justin Bieber printed on it!<br>And worst he brought it to SCHOOL!"Everyone! Look! I found Rin's underwear of Justin Bieber printed on it!" I remembered him shouting that by the time i entered the hallways. And i was a laughing stock for 2 whole solid months! I would never forget that humiliation.  
>And at the end i nearly killed him due to simultaneous running overs of my road roller. Anyway, I turned off my laptop and decided to take a bath.<br>I was preparing my night gown when my watch beeps. It meant that 1 hour has past and I looked at my watch. Its 11:00PM. Ok, i grabbed my toiletries and i proceeded to the bathroom.

(TIME FLIES)

Ah! Talk about the most relaxing bath ever! I just stepped out of the bathroom and comb my wet hair when my watch "beeps" again. I glanced at it again and I realised that my watch alarm went off. 11:15. And I too realised that i must've accidently brought my watch to take a bath with me! Thank god its waterproof. Time to sleep. Just as i was gonna go to my bed to sleep, Out of nowhere i felt feverish. I dont feel well... uh.. (Thud)

(NERU POV)  
>Its kinda late.I WANNA SLEEP. And i'am quite surprised to see Len stuffing his face with bananas in front of i cant sleep cuz Len forced me to watch this show that he want me to see. We are watching a tv show that Len told me to watch.<br>And its some stupid piece a shit. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY ITS EVEN MADE. The screen will be filled with dancin bananas who have legs and hands and a smiling retarded mouth and stupid eyes that will do the popipo dance LIKE THROUGHOUT the whole song! It lasted like for 8 Minutes and finally the mutated bananas bowed and the show is getting stuck into my head. And its kinda torturing to watch this torturing 8 mins show with someone eating bananas noisly beside you.  
>I tell ya its ABSOLUTE TORTURE!I STAYED UP JUST TO WATCHED THIS F***ING SHIT? And i have no idea why Len enjoys it. "Len, I have to sleep now. Its way past my bedtime."<br>"Yea ok! 'night."Len replied. I went up to my room. And as i passed Rin's room, I heard wierd breathing and unusual gasps inside,followed by something tearing and shredding. "ARGGHHHH!" That made me was very loud. I began to panic and shivers ran down my spine when i heard growling sounds inside. I reached for the doorknob,"Rin?" I opened the door and i peered through the ajar door.I cant believe what i saw. Two yellow glowing eyes staring at me through the darkness.  
>The eyes seemed stare at me for 5 seconds when it suddenly jumped at the door and the door broke, breaking it down and the weight of the heavy door pinned me down to the floor."Ahhh!" The "thing" growled like some canine and all i saw was a large furry beast standing on its hind legs,<br>Before i blacked out under the insane weight of the door.

(LEN POV)

My last banana! Man, I wished i have bought more. Bahh... The show was great! I think Neru enjoyed it too. Time to sleep."Urgh! Ah..." I stretched and went upstairs.  
>As i walked up the stairs, somethin caught my eye. Neru! She's crushed underneath our door! I dunno why, but throw questions aside first.<br>I have to get the door off her! I hold the door and with my strength and effort i tried to pulled up the door. But the door didn't even budge. My heart raced, what should i do?  
>"Len, whats wrong? Its kinda noisy- What the hell? Whats going ON!" Miku suddenly appeared.<br>"No time to explain! We need to get this door off Neru!"  
>Me and Miku hold the door,me on one side while Miku on the other.<br>"On my signal, one..two.. three LIFT!"  
>"Rrrr!" With our remaining strength, we managed to lift the heavy-like f*** door off her.<br>"Neru! Are you alright? Answer me!" I shouted. But no answer.  
>"Damn it! Should i do CPR!" That made me blush, but i dont care! No choice..<br>I closed my eyes and my mouth was gonna touch hers when suddenly her eyes opened.  
>"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKkkk!" SLAP. I can her Miku ROFL'ING BEHIND.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not writin for ages.. I have school and i have totally no time to write write write! Gomen :D

(Neru POV)  
>"DONT YOU DAREEE KISS MEE!"I shouted on top of my lungs,my arms all up like "BANZAI!"stance. "Its not what you think! I was gonna do CPR!"<br>"Yea right..." Miku teased. Len pulled me up, but i immediately felt a stinging pain on my chest. "Uh! I guess i was hurt... But dont worry bout me its only a small-" The pain began to trob again.  
>"I guess you should stay here while i get you some ointment." Miku went to take the medicine while Len had a worried look on his face.<br>I was just sittin on the floor like some . Why do i felt that I dont see Len as my future boyfriend?  
>Anyway, i still have no idea what happened. Some door just blacked me out,and next thing i knew Len was tryin to kiss me.<p>

"I got it! Here." Miku gave me the ointment.  
>"How long does it TAKE to just get a damn medicine fromt he living room which is just 7 steps away?" I asked pissed off.<br>"Wow Neru you got more grumpier than before. :3" I applied ointment and it felt better.  
>"Shut up. lets just investigate." Len said.<br>We walked into Rin's bedroom and it was a mess.

(Len POV)  
>It was like a hurricane had just went through here. Books strewn all over the floor, furnitures all torn and messy.<br>I saw Rin's pajamas all ripped like cloth. Hm? I picked up the pajamas and the stratch marks look like CLAWS. I see blood on the floor too. Its so scary, like a crime scene investigation. I wonder what happened to Rin.  
>Miku and Neru just stayed put.<p>

"Len, look at this." Neru handed me Rin's watch. It was scratched and the clock face was torn to shreds. who can what done this?  
>WHAT could have done this? I squeezed the watch with my hands.<p>

"Miku,Neru. Lets head out." We changed quickly and we went out of the door. The moonlight went into my eyes. Its still dark out.  
>"Rin! WHERE ARE YOUUU?" I shouted. We sweeped the whole neighbourhood, no sign of Rin. (Miku POV)<br>We are looking for Rin. I wonder where is she. Probably eating leeks secretly. Nah. No time for funny hypothesis!  
>It was very quiet, we saw no one. We walked for ages. Shouting out her name all the time.<br>I guess Rin is gone. I glanced at Len, I can see tears on his eyes. But he held em back because I think its kinda funny and wierd to see a MAN CRY. Neru sighed and she said she was gonna give up and wait for tommorow.  
>"Damn it! Where the hell could she be?" Neru complained. We where gonna give up when one dark figure stepped in front of us.<br> 


End file.
